new friend
by thebig.arvie
Summary: ini kisah aku yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Hari dimana aku tidak percaya adalah aku mendapat study tour ke arcadia bay yang terletak di amerika serikat di universitas blackwell academy selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Lalu aku bertemu teman pertamaku yang bernama warren. Dia menurutku orang baik yang aku temui di arcadia bay.


Life Is Strange 2 ™

Episode 1 : Another Friend

Halo namaku Mice Doohan, biasa di panggil Doohan. ini cerita saat aku kuliah di universitas kristen satya wacana (UKSW). Sekarang aku semester 3 dan masuk ke jurusa falkutas tehnologi dan informasi dengan pilihan editor pemorgaman. Selama dua semester IP ku pasti dapat 40.00 dan aku mendapatkan biasiswa prestasi

Hari dimana aku tidak percaya adalah aku mendapat study tour ke arcadia bay yang terletak di amerika serikat di universitas blackwell academy selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Lalu aku bertemu teman pertamaku yang bernama warren. Dia menurutku orang baik yang aku temui di arcadia bay.

Aku sampai ke asrama mahasiswa di blackwell. Aku masuk ke kamarku lalu menata dan membersihkan kamarku. Setelah menata dan membersihkan kurang lebih setengah jam, aku merasa capek lalu aku ketiduran. Saat aku tidur aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang aku di arcadia bay. Aku melihat seorang wanita lemah di tembak oleh seseorang tapi aku tidak tau dia siapa. Tepi mengapa aku peduli terhadap mimpi itu? Aku ahirnya terbangun karena warren mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengajak aku ke dalam kampus. Aku tidak akan memberitaukan siapapun tentang mimpi ini, termasuk warren.

Saat aku ke kampus aku bertemu kepala sekolah blackwell . lalu dia mengajak aku ke kelas fotografer seperti permintaan dosenku di kampusku. Aku di suruh menjadi murid dari kelas fotografer. Saat aku masuk ke kelas aku melihat seseorang wanita berambut pirang sedang sefie dengan kameranya. Ternyata dia adalah wanita yang ada di dalam mimpi aku. Lalu warren memperkenalkannya kepada ku namanya adalah maxine caufield biasa dipanggil max. ciri ciri fisik berrambut coklat, matanya berwarna biru, tinggi kira-kira 5'5 inci(165cm). dia berumur 18 tahun dia lahir di Arcadia Bay,Oregon Amerika serikat. Setauku dia mempunyai masalah soal temannya yang bernama Chloe Price, karena Chloe mati karena tidak sengaja tertembak oleh Nathan Prescott saat di kamar mandi. Sekarang dia ada di penjara bersama jefferrson karena pembunuhan berencana.

Bel sekolah masukpun berbunyi. Aku lalu duduk di pojok paling belakang sebelah Max. aku mengobrol bersama Max, dia bercerita soal hoby. Ternyata dia suka sekali mengambil foto. Kalau aku suka foto tapi hanya mengambil gambar pemandangan. Dia suka sekali kupu-kupu, aku lalu bercerita kalau di Indonesia ada namanya musim Kupu-kupu. Tapi disini tidak ada musim kupu-kupu, sayangnya dia hanya pernah melihat satu kupu-kupu yang dia foto saat di kamar mandi. Saat aku tanya dimana foto itu dan aku meminta agar aku bisa lihat foto itu Max hanya terdiam. Lalu aku menggati pertanyaan bagaimana Max bisa kenal Warren. Lalu dia bercerita Warren adalah teman SMA dulu, dan sampai sekarang Max dan Warren adalah teman. Tapi aku pikir Warren suka pada Max atau sebaliknya.

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah pun bunyi. Lalu Max mengajaku ke kamar asramanya karena sekarang aku dan Max berteman. sebelum itu Max membuat satu selfie bersama aku. itu adalah foto pertama aku dengan Max saat pertama kali aku bertemu dia. Lalu Max mengajaku ke kamar dia. Dia bercerita sebelumnya tidak pernak mengajak seorangpun yang masuk ke kamarnya selain Warren. Saat sampai di kamarnya ternyata kamarnya bersih dan rapi, ya yang namanya perempuan itu selalu di meja aku melihat diarynya lalu aku melihat foto dia bersama dengan foto-foto lainya di dinding dengan kamera sederhananya. Tapi kenapa dia robek lalu aku bertanya kepadanya lalu Max hanya terdiam.

Saat aku sedang melihat foto rusaknya itu, entah mengapa kepalaku pusing berkunang kunang. Tapi kenapa foto rusak itu tau-tau tidak kelihatan. Lalu aku mencoba menfokuskan pandanganku ke foto rusak itu. Lalu sesuatupun terjadi. Aku melihat Max menfoto dirinya sendiri dengan kamera instannya bersama dengan kumpulan foto-foto lain yang ada di dindingnya. Teryat aku kembali ke masa lalu Max. aku punya kekuatan melihat pikiran masa lalu orang dan melompat ke masa lalu orang. Lalu teryata semua yang Max katakan itu bohong. Lalu aku bertanya, "Max, ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tidak akan memberitaukan siapapun. Percayalah kepadaku" lalu Max menjawab"jika kamu bisa membaca masa lalu orang. Baca pikiranku sekarang. Tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan memberitau soal ini" "ok Max. aku janji" sahut ku.

Lalu aku mencoba membaca pikiran Max. setelah berhasil membaca, saat itu hari senin tanggal 7 oktober aku melihat dia sedang selfie di kelas. Lalu dia ditegur sama guru jefferson. Max dberi pertanyaan tapi Max tidak bisa menjawab, lalu Victoria teman sekelas Max dapat menjawab pertanyaan jefferson dengan lancar. Lalu bel sekolah pun bunyi. Setelah itu Max pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka lalu dia merobek fotonya dengan foto-foto lain untuk everyday heroes. Setelah sobek, Max melihat kupu-kupu masuk dari ventilasi udara. Lalu max menfotonya. Ternyata itu kejadian dimana Max mengambil gambar Kupu-kupu di kamar mandi. Setelah Max menfoto gambar, kenapa tau-tau foto itu dia buang begitu saja? Lalu Nathan masuk ke kamar mandi. Nathan sedang bingung dan stres. Lalu chloe lalu berbicara dengan Nathan. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan tapi tau-tau Nathan mengeluarkan pistol di jaketnya. Tapi kenapa Max hanya terdiam dan hanya merenung dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Chloe lalu tampa sengaja Chloe mendorong Nathan dan tidak sengaja menembak Chloe.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat semua ini lalu aku kembali lagi dari pikiran Max. Aku hampir tidak percaya pada semua ini. Kenapa Max melakukan semua ini. Lalu Max tiba-tiba menangis. Lalu aku memegang pudak "Max. aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian ini" "ini bukan salah kamu Doohan, aku yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya pergi tampa harus memundur-mundurkan waktu untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya" "tapi kau hebat Max, kamu bisa memundurkan waktu, kau mencoba menyelamatkan Chloe. Kamu adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ada. Sementara aku, aku menyelamatkan temanku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pantas disebut teman sejati" "tidak Doohan kamu adalah teman baikku. Kita pertama kali bertemu, kau bisa membuatku agar tidak sendiri lagi, dan melupakan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Chloe, kau temanku" "terima kasih Mak, telah menerimaku sebagai temanmu. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menyanyiakan kesmepatan ini, aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji" "terimakasih Doohan. Aku percaya kepadamu"

Waktu sudah menjelang malam. Aku harus kembali lagi ke kamarku sebelum ada yang tau kalau aku berada di kamar Max. saat aku sudah sampai di kamarku, aku masih memikirkan tentang Max atas semua apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Aku masih merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan Max soal Chloe. Apakah Max bisa kuat dan sabar atas semua yang terjadi?. Malam mulai. Aku mulai capek dan ngantuk. Lalu aku tidur. Tapi kenapa aku masih mengenang mimpi buruk itu. Max tertembak oleh seseorang, tapi siapa? Kenapa dia tega menembak Max? apakah mimpiku ini akan terjadi? Apakah aku bisa menyelamatkan Max atau ini akhir dari Max? apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Max.

Sudah jam tengah malam tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Dengan terpaksa aku melakukan hobiku. Yaitu main game. Lalu Warren SMS aku. "hey" "tidak bisa tidur?" "ya" "sama. Kamu ke kamarku saja bagaiman?" "untuk apa?" "kita bisa main game bareng" "sayang aku tidak terlalu suka game" "oke tidak apa-apa" "gimana kita keluar saja?" "itukan tidak boleh! Nanti kalau kepala sekolah tau bagaimana?" " kita jangan sampai ketawan. Oke" "Ok " lalu aku pergi ke kamar Warren. Tapi Warren tidak jadi keluar dari asrama karena dia masih punya banyak tugas. Pada akhirnya aku yang keluar dari ruanganku untuk mencari udara segar.

Setelah keluar dari asrama untuk mencari udara segar. Lalu aku melihat Max ada di luar sedang memberi makan para tupai. Lalu aku mengambil kameraku dan mengambil gambar Max bersama dengan para tupai yang berada di samping Max. lalu Max terkejut karena aku mengambil gambar dia. "tidak bisa tidur Max?" sama seperti kamu" "apa yang kamu lakukan disini" "hanya mencari udara segar, memberi makan para tupai, dan menenangkan hati."lalu aku duduk di samping Max "Max,aku minta maaf atas kejadian sore tadi. Aku tidak tau kalau aku dapat membaca pikiran seseorang dan dapat kembali ke masa lalu. Aku tidak sengaja membaca pikiran kamu" "tidak apa-apa Doohan. Berkat kamu aku dapat mengingat Chloe lagi karena aku pernah berjanji pada Chloe sebelum aku mengubah takdir Chloe agar tidak pernah melupakan Chloe selamanya"


End file.
